Arts & Music Ride
by MaxxiMaxxMaxximum
Summary: Max 19 years old is attending a college for her music. She meets people that change her life.. Maybe they change it too fast? She needs to think about Angel and Dylan. She can't screw up. But what about Jeb and Ari? XO FAX ...duh.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Muahahah! Welcome! My name is actually Maxx, so I absolutely love the Max Ride Books. This is my first Fanfic so don't shoot me if you hate it. But I bet it's going to be kick ass, most of the events that happen will be what actually happened with and friends or something. xD It's going to be random, are you strong enough to deal? Let the kick ass adventure begin. First chapter is just a little slow. XD mkay..! Let's start.**

As I load my crap into the trunk of my black Malibu, I think about life. I, Maximum Ride am 19 years old and had to raise a baby girl by myself. My little Angel, I'm going to miss her so damn much but I know Dylan will take good care of her. Dylan is my best friend since first grade we did everything together. At one point , I had a crush on him only to be told he was gay. Oh well him and Sam make a good couple. They'll take good care of my baby.

I have been fighting since 2nd grade. Jeb put me through all kinds of bull crap that I had to provide for me and Angel. See, she's not my actual baby, Jeb adopted her when I was 14 and planned to try his evilness on her, so I fought for her. Anyways, I am strong and now I'm going to the College of Arts in Washington. Just Think Max, music is your life. I told my self so I wouldn't be so worried.

"Mommy?" I heard Angel's voice call for me, it tears at my heart that she calls me Mommy. I turn around and see my little girl shyly walk towards me with a piece of paper in her hand. I bend down and stretch my arms out for a hug. She ran to me and threw her little arms around my neck.

"What's that you have in your hand sweetheart?" I said while lifting her onto my car so I wouldn't have to stay bending.

"Its for you!" Angel said with a little giggle.

"What? For me!" I exclaimed. Angel nodded and handed it to me. I took it and looked at it. It was a picture she drew. It has music notes all over it and says," Good Luck Mommy !"

"Aww. Thank you baby girl ." I said while planting a kiss on her forehead. I took her off of my car and carried her inside Dyl and Sam's house to see Dylan sitting on the ground picking up crayons.

"Well , Dyl, I have everything put in the car so I can drive to Washington. I left money so the three of you can get airplane tickets to see me during Thanksgiving Break OK? I'll try to Skype you guys as much as I can I'll call you when I get to my apartment-dorm thing." I said and pulled Dyl into an embrace so all three of us were hugging.

After we were done hugging I set Angel down and planted a kiss on her head. Then, I looked at Dylan with tears coming to my eyes," Take care of her okay? I love you Dylan, my brother. " he nodded and pulled me into a hug. " It's going to be okay Max, we'll for sure come visit you. I love you too."

I nodded and started walking to my car, with Angel and Dylan behind me. As I got in my car I hear Angel yell something that sounded like "I love you." I look to see them waving at me. I get in my car and start it. I sit there for just a moment ,"Alright. Lets start this long 3 hour drive from Portland to Washington started. " I pull out of the drive way, bust the music up, & sing with tears running down my face because I'm leaving the only family I have behind.

**I know it was mushy. But the fun begins in the next chapter I'm writing right at this moment. I'll post ASAP. MKAY LOVE YOU MUAAAAH. **

**-Maxx**


	2. Damned Pull-Push Dorm Crap

**Hey guys! I did say I was writing chapter two! Well I'm finished see!? OK well I'm going to try to update a lot ! I never did say ages . **

**Max/ 19**

**Dylan/19**

**Angel/ 5**

**Ok well now you know! xD OMG! YOUR DISTRACTING ME FROM WRITING! STOP IT! **

I'm driving in my car, with the window rolled down, feeling the wind blowing my blond streaked hair back. I am just around the corner from the school. I decided to come 4 days earlier so I can get set up in what the school calls apartments what I call dorms. The bad part is that since my name is masculine I was put in the Man Cave. Good part I get the 5th floor to myself. The floor was abandoned and was pretty small. It had a gigantic room at the end with a balcony, three bedrooms down the hall and a bathroom all for me, so I was told.

I pull into the parking lot and see vacancy except for a motorcycle. I shrug and turn off the ignition grab my phone and sweater of the seat beside me and put it on, as well as my beanie. Washington was kind of chilly. I step out of my car glad I had my combat boots on and shut the door and locked the car.

I walked up to the administration office and pull the door. Shit. It won't open. I try to pull again and it won't budge. I stop trying., " Well shit." I say and cross my arms. After a minute or so, I try again. Good dammit. It still won't open. Then I realized I can take the time and call Dyl. As I pull out my phone I see a guy with shaggy black hair and midnight black eyes come up to me and chuckle.

"It says push on the door label. Right in front of you." The mysterious man says. Then he pushes the door and it opens. Well, hell. That's no fair. He holds the for open for me.

" Psh, i knew that I was just making sure the label wasn't mis-leading people." I said with a some what sarcastic voice and started walking inside.

"Sure short stuff, get inside." He said, with a smirk what the hell I was not short. I was a good 5'10! He was just so damn tall at least 6'2 .

"Whatever, stupid skyscrapers need to learn to shut up." I muttered when I was inside. He just chuckled. He doesn't say much does he? Only when it's a small remark huh?

"Hey, I'm max, thanks for the help." I said while sticking my hand out towards him. He looked at my hand and looked back at me. He seemed confused. Then he took my hand and shook it.

"Fang." He said and shook my hand. What the fuck? Was he a vampire or something? Was he going to turn into a werewolf because I'll have you know, I'm team Edward all way.

"Nice name, just warm me before you decide to bite me or something because I love biters." I said with a wink and walked ahead of him down the small hall where the office was.

When I reached the office the nice ,young receptionist chick asked my name with a smile. "Your name hun?"

" Max.. Uh.. Maximum Ride. " I said returning the smile. She seemed nice.

" Oh and Nick, there are no more music majoring rooms available, I'm sorry hun." The lady said. I knew his name couldn't just be Fang that's a little odd! I looked at Fang, to see that he had his hand over his closed eyes. I felt bad. Poor guy probably needs a place to stay.

"Um.. Ma'am-" I paused, " Does F-Nick need a room because he can stay in Dorm 3 Floor 5 with me, there is supposed to be three rooms rooms and a master suite up there I can spare one?" I asked. What on earth was I doing? I don't even know the guy and he probably thinks I'm just trying to get some. I could see Fang's eyes on me. I ignored him.

" Well, he also has a room mate staying with him, a young man named Jeff." She said looking at me horridly. Geez, two guys I don't know. I quickly peeked at Fang, and I knew I had to do the right thing.

"Yeah, sure, they can both get there own room." I said nodding.

Her eyes widened and she nodded. She handed me 3 pairs of keys. I threw one at Fang and said, "C'mon Fangles, let's go check out the music floor." I said while walking ahead of him. I didn't expect him to come but then I heard running foot steps. Running to catch up with me.

**HANDS CRAMPING. REVIEW. OUCH.**

**-Maxx**


	3. Who The Fuck Is Ig ?

**Hi guys! Be prepared for some embarrassment. XD its gonna be goooood! xD **

Fang & I walk silently next to each other until we arrive by my car. This time it wasn't me talking. It was him. I know right [insert surprise face] **(AN: xO)**. I was expecting a whole thank you paragraph but noooo all I freaking get is a simple muttered, "Thanks." I motioned him to get in the car with my hand.

"No problem, just you know if your going to bring a girl to your room just tell me first that you're going to have visitors. So I'm not concerned if I hear weird noises and come knock on your door. To find you and a girl fu-" he interrupted me," I get it." He said with a small smile & Opened the door and got in my car.

I wonder what he's thinking right now. He probably thinks I'm a total slut-bag. I was just being nice for once in a freaking lifetime. Bitch better be happy. I just have up my game room and movie room. Asshole, I should make him pay for renting _my _place. I smirked and started the ignition. I idled my car and turned up the radio, it was me singing.. I struggled to shut it off.. But it wouldn't work... I was singing Flyleaf "All Around Me." Shit. Shit.

"How about we turn this down." I said as I turned it down. I smiled sheepishly at Fang.

"Was that you? That didn't sound like Flyleaf." He said his eyes narrowed at me. Was he mad or something? He seemed like it.

"Yeah, sorry you had to hear that. I didn't remember my CD was in the player." I smiled sheepishly at Fang. Half of it was true. I did remember it was in there I just didn't mean to play it.

"Oh. It was good. You're hear because of mus-" he was interrupted by my phone he picked up my phone from the center console and read out loud the name," Uh.. Dylan?"

Oh yeah I was supposed to call him, he was probably worried. I looked at Fang and said," Can you answer it please and put it on speaker." He nodded.

I said,"Hello?"

"Max are you okay?" I heard the concern in his voice.

"Gee, Dyl, yes I'm fine! I just got here, and made a new friend-" I paused & looked at Fang," Well sorta." I winked at Fang and he rolled his eyes.

" Just wanted to make sure you're okay! Angel was asking me if you were ever going to come back and I'm like yes sweetheart." He said with a laugh I smiled a little and felt tears come to my eyes. I blinked them back.

"Tell Angel I love her and Sam I love him!" I said. I really hope Angel knows I love her.

"What about me?!"

"Oh you know I love you. Take care of my baby, hurt her you mother fucker, I swear to god Dyl, I will kick your ass." I said with warning in my voice.

"Okay sheesh bye, sister. Love ya!" He hung up.

I looked at Fang his face confused. He was probably wonder who my "baby" was. "Thank You," I said and looked at Fang. He shrugged. I sighed

"Were here." I said as I parked the car. I got out of the car so did Fang. I walked in front of him and I almost fell, it was slow motion. I felt myself going down. I couldn't stop myself. Then I felt strong hands around my waist steadying me. I looked to see who my hero was even though I already knew. Fang.

"Thanks." I muttered. He nodded. We walked inside the "apartment" and I searched for the elevator. I saw Fang headed a way and I struggled to keep up with him because his long ass legs. We made it to an elevator. I saw him pull out his phone. Probably to call his room mate. He pressed the phone to his ear.

"Yo Ig, I got our dorm." Who in the fuck was _Ig_?

" Ha, yeah we got special rooms. Dorm 3 Floor 5 to ourselves." I glared at him.

"Oh, and were roomies with a girl." He said seductively. I giggled. He put the phone on speaker.

" REALLY? Oh! I'm gonna get me some." He sang. I gasped and Fang laughed.

I yelled into the phone." Wanna say that again fool?!" Which made Fangles laugh harder.

"God dammit! Fang you put me on speaker.. Uh hi.. Uh gir- ..ma'am." He stuttered. I tried to suppress my laughter.

"Bitch I ain't yo grandma, don't call me ma'am ." I said making myself have a country accent.

" Uh..um sorry. What's your name?" He asked reluctantly.

"Max." I said harshly. I was having fun, I hadn't even realize we were already on the 5th floor. I looked at Fang and back at the room and gaped.

"Holy," Fang started,"Shit." I ended. ((We finished each others sentences that's called friendship.))

**The ending though! xD Review please! OK .. MUAHHH LOVE YOU! **

**-Maxx**


	4. Mushy Friendship xD Ewwwie

**Hey guys! I'm trying to update regularly but it's sorta hard! Well I finally kicked my brother off the computer so it's all mine * evil laughter* . well let's start where I left off shall I? xD Be prepared for playful arguments and hardcore swearing. XD Enjoy! **

Fang and I looked at each other in total awe. This is fucking amazing. He hung up on Ig and I squealed with joy **(AN: Fan girling xD Fire... Will understand xD) **and ran down the hall, Fang following me. I threw open the door to the Master Suite. Holy son of a bitch. It's huge. It was flat ground and in the room there was a sort of curb and there was a bed & a book shelf. On the bottom level it had a desk and a dresser. The mattress on the bed was brand new I hurled myself onto it and screamed," WEEEEE!"

Fang looked at me and said, " I call this room." I stared at him. Who in the damned fuck does he think he is. He just said it was his room all casually. Bitch No. He's just lucky he has a damn place to stay.

"Um, No. This is my room. You get one of the ones out there." I said while pointing towards the door leading outside. He looked at me, there was an evil glint in his eyes. Oh fuck. Was that a bad or good sign? Most likely bad. I was right I saw him he came running and jumped on the bed. Guess where his fast ass landed. Yup, on me.

"ARG! WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKING ELEPHANT?! YOU'RE SQUISHING ME, GET OFF!" I SCREECHED, struggling to get out from under Godzilla. I failed and gave up. He took his phone out of his pocket and said, " Okay, but first let me take a selfie!" **(AN: haha, just had to put that in there. The song came on Pandora came on while I was typing this. xD)**

He held up his phone and duckfaced while I held up my middle finger with my tongue sticking out. Then I saw him open up his Text Messages and send it to someone. Well great. Some fool is probably like, " Ohhhhhhh look Fangles got laid!" Or something.

He got off of me and I sprinted to go see the other rooms. The first one was simple, it had a brand new bed, a dresser, and a desk. As well for the others. I sprinted into the restrooms to see there were 3 urinals, 4 shower stalls ( with door curtain things THANK GOD!), one huge bath tub with jets, and 3 sinks. I turned around to walk out but ran into Fang," Oopsie Sorry." I said sheepishly.

He winked, " Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for giving me a place to stay. This could've all been yours but you shared. Thanks."

Wow. Fang could be a softie. I nodded and motioned him to leave the restrooms and said, " Well I'm gonna start bringing my things up here to _MY _master bedroom and unpack," I paused letting that sink in," Where's all of your stuff?"

He seemed to debate whether he should tell me or not." Well I was actually going to go home and stay there then bring my stuff tomorrow with Iggy and some other friends, but I guess I can stay. " he said with a shrug.

Oh.. I forgot he was just setting if there was any rooms available. I nodded and responded with," Oh, no, you don't have to stay. Can you just help me bring all my shit up here so I don't have to do it alone and help me set up?" He nodded. Whew.

LINE BREAK.

FANG POV

We went down the elevator to Max's awesome car. Malibu. My favorite car. She popped open the truck and opened the doors to the back seat. This gave me a chance to look at her. She seemed to never care about her appearance. I know she can kick my ass because she was wearing a sweater that said _Maximum Ride State MMA Champion. _Badass. In the car I saw tears whelm up in her eyes at the mention of someone named Angel. She also seemed over protective of this person.

She survived a lot. I can tell. She always is on guard, she tenses at every little unfamiliar sound. She obviously is very generous. I just hope to get to know her more because I have a feeling were going to be great friends.

I grab a bag and it's very long and oddly heavy. It has a lock on it. What?

"Hey Max? What is in this bag that needs a lock on it?" I asked. She tensed. Oops. Not a good question? She pointed to the building and I realized she meant I'll tell you inside. Probably not a good sign.

Max POV

After we got all my crap into the hall way , I grabbed the bag that Fang was asking about. Shit. How was he gonna take this? He does have a right to know what it's in here. I signed, sat on the floor, and pulled out my keys and opened the lock. I felt Fang's eyes on me.

"This my friend, is Sally." I said as I opened the case. Fangs eyes widened when he saw what was in it. I hope he doesn't freak out. He looked back up at me with a lop-sided grin. Good sign?

"Nice, .22 rifle." O- M - freaking gosh. He didn't freak. I sighed with reief. "Thank god, I thought you were gonna freak."

"Nah. I love weapons." He said with a grin then I saw him reach to his back and pull out something from his waistband. A 9MM! Damn this boy and I are already getting along. Wait- this is illegal.

"_Tsk tsk _we trouble makers, breaking the law." He said obviously reading my mind. I giggled.

"Wow. You have no idea." I said shaking my head with a smile.

**Line break **

Fang POV

God damn this woman has so many instruments. It's unbelievable. Max has a guitar, an electric guitar an electric violin, a keyboard, a little amplifier, a couple of microphones, and some DJ equipment. Like holy shit. She made the first room from the elevator the music room. It looks pretty badass. She said she was going to paint the room black, red, and neon green **(AN: BEST FREAKING COLORS EVER!)**.

It's almost 9:30 and I better be getting home. But the thing is, I don't want to. I had fun with Max.

_Flashback_

_"You know Fang.. I have a question for you." Max said. Great! Questions. I nodded at her. We were sitting on the ground hooking up wires. _

_"Why is it that everything you're wearing is black?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes. But what was she talking about? She was wearing all black? Ah... she was just seeing if I was an observant person. Trick questions. Ah so let it begin. _

_"Dude, this is totally the pot calling the kettle black." I said and went back to connecting the amp to the wall. She abruptly stopped what she was doing and looked at me with a smile that spread ear to ear. God that smile! Wait- what?_

_"Ah I see what you did there, because we are both wearing black I see, I see." After we were done connecting wires something strange happened. All I know is that I was laying on my back and she was on top of me. Huh? _

_"God dammit stupid wires I swear." She muttered. Ha! I am beginning to realize she is kind of a clumsy person. I chuckled. I was rewarded with a flick to the head," Jerk," She muttered again._

_After we gathered ourselves up. Max had offered me a Caprisun she had in a little cooler. I laughed and took one. Glad to know I'm not the only college kid who loves Caprisuns. I left to use the restroom and she went into the music room and started playing piano and singing. Once I came to the closed door I heard the soft piano play and her start singing._

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me, me, meme_

_I could tell this song meant a lot to her. I entered the room clapping. She may have screamed. I laughed and made her blush by telling her what a beautiful voice she had. This was the begin friendship._

Reality

"Hey Fang? It's getting late are you gonna leave? Because I'll have to drive you to your motorcycle." I heard Max say from down the hall. I exited the music room and said, " Motorcycle? Um.. I took the city bus here."

Her eyes widened and said, " Oh. I can take you home if you want? Let me just grab my ph-" I ran up to her and grabbed her arm. She tensed and looked at me and relaxed.

"I think I'm gonna stay here tonight I'll call Ig and tell him to grab my boxes in the morning." I said in a low voice. She nodded.

"Oh I have an idea. Help me carry this mattress to Ig's room." She said. What the hell was she doing. I though helped her and set the bed by Iggy's bed. She ran into her room and grabbed a bunch of blankets and threw them on the bed. Huh? She started making the bed and I realized oh! I get to sleep on it! Cool.

**Line break ( another one! xD)**

Max POV

Fang and I stayed up till 2 in the morning. We talked about our favorite movies, bands, birthdays, etc. It was really fun. He made me laugh so hard telling me a story about his little sister Ella having a crush on his best friend Iggy. How she freaked when she heard Iggy had a girlfriend and lit her hair "accidentally" on fire.

As I lay in my bed I can't fall asleep I'm afraid if I close my eyes all this happiness will go away. Just simply vanish and Jeb will come back for me as well as Ari. I shudder and drift to sleep.

_I am back in the basement handcuffed to the table with dark, salty smelling blood dropping off of my back. I hear footsteps coming. I see Ari with a knife. He has something else in his arms, cradling it to his side. I looked harder. It was Angel! Angel! My baby! I screamed for him to let her go, but he seemed to not even hear me and he set her down on the floor making her watch me, while I suffer._

_He started crashing his fists against my cheek. __**I will not cry. This pain isn't real. It's just a message. **__Then I heard the scrapping of a knife against the floor. He then of course plunged it into my back and started carving words. Worthless. Stupid. Stubborn. Stuck on my skin forever. Angel got to see it all_

_**Max, Max, Max! **__I hear my name being called. __**Max, Max, Max! **_

I then see Fang's face. It was the nightmare I feared would come. I straightened up and hugged Fang. His arms coming reluctantly around me and he sat on my bed and let me sob. Into his shoulder, "Shhh. It's okay." Fang said patting my back and I feel asleep like that. Without anymore nightmare.

**Ahaha! There was a lot this time! Hehe! I'm sorry for all the mistakes (spelling grammar) ! And the song Max sang was called "My Immortal" by Evanescence. OK thanks for reading review please! xD**

**-Maxx**


	5. Oh Fuck No

**OMG, SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE.. DONT KILL ME? PLEASE? I LOVE YOU? OK READY? LETS GO!**

FANG POV

I woke up in an odd but comfy position. I looked around, this was most definitely not my room. I realized my arm was pinned down on the bed. I looked down. Max. It was Max. She fit perfectly against my body. She looked so peaceful when asleep, but what had happened? Oh yeah huh...

_Flashback_

_I woke up. What had woken me up? I grabbed my phone. It read 5:23 in the freaking morning. Great. I need to sleep. I hear a whimper. Wait what? Where the hell did that come from? I must be delirious. I heard a scream a very small one. I wonder if Max heard it too. MAX. What if it was her screaming? DEAR GOD. I sprung out of bed and ran. It was good that Max's room was like right next to mine. _

_I ran yo her bed. She was soaked with sweat and she was whimpering in agony. Oh my. A nightmare. She kept clawing at her back.. Interesting. I took a look at her back. OK I am not a perverted douche. She was wearing a tank top. Oh My Mother Fucking God. Scars. They were worded. I traced my fingers along them. Worthless. Stubborn. Stupid. She surely couldn't have don't this herself. She'd have to be amazingly flexible. _

_She screamed again, I can't take her pain anymore. "Max. Max. Max!" She finally awoken and I was too tired to care that she cried to my shoulder. And I drifted off._

REALITY

I untangled myself from Max very carefully. She stirred a little bit but never woke up. She snuggled into her body pillow she had. Whew. I turned to walk away but I heard my name being whispered," Fang?" I turned around to see a fragile little girl who has broken down her walls. She got up ran to me, still clearly not caring I didn't have a shirt on, and hugged me.

"Thank you." She whispered then ran off into the music room.

MAX POV

Oh My Gosh. Maximum Ride, you are so stupid. Think of what Fang is thinking about you right now?! He probably thinks you're an attention whore. Shut up voice. What if he think I'm a cry baby?. I sighed and sat down in front of my piano. But it was so odd that I fit perfectly into his side. **Shut up Max, you just want to forget everything.. Your fairytales to be exact.** I grabbed my guitar and sang.

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of a world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_keep your feet on the ground_

_when your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck twelve_

_Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick_

_or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_keep your feet on the ground_

_when your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hand_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Oh even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel_

_We'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well go get your shovel_

_and we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle._

When the song ended Fang scared the crap out of me.

"That song means a lot to you doesn't it? From the looks of it it seems that it does." Fang said. I just nodded. "I thought so."

I got up and started walking to the door I was interrupted, " Max?! Why do you have worded scars on your back?!" Fang blurted out.

Oh shit.. Shit. Shit. Shit. I gulped, " Fang.. I don't think I can answer that now... I just can't talk about it. " I said who Lee biting my lip. He nodded in understatement. Whew! Thank God Fang wasn't one of those guys who are l like," OK. I get it but you gotta show me your tits now." Then we heard a ringing. A phone? Fang ran to his room and answered it.

"Hello?- what's up Ig? - wait- you're here? Like right now right now?! God dammit Ig I don't even have a shirt on!" He must've realized how horrible and wrong that sounded because he was with a girl because he quickly revised it," NO NOT LIKE THAT DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!" I bursted out into laughter. He glared at me playfully.

He hung up the phone with a," We'll be down there in a sec." He looked at me," Alright Maxie Cakes let's go help the Igster." He grabbed my arm and was practically dragging me. Oh hell nah.

I planted my feet into the ground and he looked at me confused. I put my foot in front of his leg so half of my back was pressed against his body. I turned my wrist so I was hold his hand. I grabbed his shoulder right next to his neck and guess what?! I flipped a bitch.

I turned and looked at Fang's stunned face. HMPH. That'll show him. I brushed myself off and walked towards the elevator. Only to be greeted with it opening and a strawberry blonde haired person walking in with a box in their hands."Whoa." Oh shit.

I fell backwards in slow motion. When I hit the ground, Fang thought it would be a good time for revenge. The fucking elephant dog piled me. "DOG PILE!" he screamed.

My air left me with an oof! " GOD DAMMIT YOU FUCKING ELEPHANT! GET OFF ME BEFORE I GO ALL GANDOFF ON YOU! (A/N Major LOTR fan girl XD XD)" I screamed and clawed at him.

"Yo Fang! She's a screamer." The strawberry-blonde haired dude said with a wink. I finally kicked Fang off. " You Arse. " I spat at him. I smiled up at Iggy.

"Hi, I'm Max." I said brightly. Iggy shook my hand and introduced himself. He turned to Fang, who was now on his feet. " I brought A and Gazzy they're coming up right now. To help unpack." Ig said. Fang nodded. A (Pretty Little Liars Fans?)? Gazzy? What in the freaking hell kind of names are those? Like I was one to talk.

"Do you guys need my help? Or can I go into the music room?" I asked wanting to sing and play music. Ig waved me off," Go ahead. We gots this shit covered." I left into the music room.

LINE BREAK

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _

_(Bring me to life)_

I stopped singing and playing the piano. I sighed.

"Ahem." Someone said. I looked at him, startled. Oh fuck.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I heard running footsteps, most likely Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy.

"What happened?! Someone hurt?" One of the three boys said. I looked at them pointed to me back and at him. Fang ran to me. "What's wrong, Max?" Fang looked concerned.

I tried to speak but no words left my mouth. I straightened up, pointed, and turned to Fang," That man is the reason my life is ruined. He did it." I snarled.

Fang's eyes widened and then his face struck in confusion. He looked at him who had a smirk on his face.

I pulled off my shirt and I heard gasps from everyone except from smirker over there. I yelled at him. Shaking my finger at him," You did this. You. You put worthless, stubborn, and stupid on me. Fuck you." I spat at him.

"Max? A did this to you?" Fang said to me.

"His name isn't A."

"Uh.." Fang looked at Gazzy and Ig, who's eyes were huge staring at my body.

"You may know him as A. But he is only just the bastard named Ari."

**Cliffy?! Sorry love you. I need 5 review before I post next chapter. OK and the first song Max sang was called "Brick By Boring Brick" by Paramore and second one was "Bring me to life" by Evanescence. OK byeee XD**

**-Maxx**


	6. Kicking Butt and Aphromaxiee xD

**I'm sorry for the cliffy guys... I love you?! OK well since I have nothing better to do let's update! Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**Zelda1673: Thank you! You have no idea now much that means to me.**

**Shoyikalover: x3 But It's too late to apologize. x3 its too laaaattteee. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! See how much I love you ? I updated xD**

**NOW ON WITH THE BOOK**

**DISCLAIMER: JP is supposed to give me MR xD**

**JP: ._. No**

**Me: awh .-.**

Max POV

I wanted nothing more than to kill Ari. Kill him. I wanted to grab my knife and just slash him across the face. I pulled my shirt back on and shoved Fang out of my way a little too forceful and grabbed Ari by his neck and dragged him to the wall.

I pinned him to the wall with my hand around his neck. "If you ever dare hurt or even come near these guys again I will kill you." I growled and punched him in the nose. Everyone gasped when they heard the crack of his nose and he whimpered. I let him drop to the floor.

" You ruined any normal childhood Angel could have had. She will always have you poisoned in her head you bastard." I spat at him. I walk towards Fang and he came up to me and wiped off the tears that betrayed me. He took me into the hallway and let me sob into his shoulder.

" Shh... Its okay." He pulled away from me," Do you want to talk about it?" I nodded.

I sat down against the hallways wall hearing Iggy telling Ari,"Sit the fuck down you sick bastard." I shuddered. He's probably getting blood all on the floor. Fang sat on the floor next to me and said,"Your nightmare last night? Was that about Ari? What happened?" I nodded and began to tell the story.

_Flashback_

_It was sophomore year when Angel came into my life. I was was walking to band class when I was told I was going home. I went to the office and saw Jeb there with a baby. A beautiful baby girl._

_At this point in time Job was beginning to act a little freakish, I thought he had gone back to normal when I heard he had adopted Angel. I ran up to him, took Angel in my arms and promised her I'd be there for her till the end._

_One Year Later_

_Angel could talk she called me "Mama" when Jeb wasn't around, otherwise it was "Max" it sounded more like "Mox" though. She could walk and Ari was one of her favorite people in the world._

_Ari was Jeb's assistant in the lab. He'd always been kind to Angel. But then one day they both, Jeb and Ari, turned evil. Jeb had started hitting me and Ari had made Angel watch me suffer. _

_Until one day, Jeb made the fatal mistake of hitting me in public and I screamed in agony as my jaw cracked. By this time I was about 16 and Angel was 2. Jeb had gone to jail and I was left with Ari. Ari had picked me up from the police department and drugged me in the car I fell asleep_

_I woke up and screamed. I was in the basement handcuffed to the table with dark, salty smelling blood dropping off of my back. I hear footsteps coming. I see Ari with a knife. He has something else in his arms, cradling it to his side. I looked harder. It was Angel! Angel! My baby! I screamed for him to let her go, but he seemed to not even hear me and he set her down on the floor making her watch me, while I suffer._

_He started crashing his fists against my cheek. I will not cry. This pain isn't real. It's just a message. Then I heard the scraping of a knife against the floor. He then of course plunged it into my back and started carving words. Worthless. Stupid. Stubborn. Stuck on my skin forever. Angel got to see it all. _

_When Ari had gotten in my face I had headbutted him 3 time and he was out cold. Angel ran to me and I told her to grab his phone. She understood me because she always used to play on mine. She gave it to me and THANK GOD I taught her numbers 1-10 because I told her dial 9-1-1 and press the green colored key. _

**-END OF FLASHBACK - **

"So then the cops came and took me and Angel to my best friend Dylan's house. Ari must've gotten out of jail." I said. I looked up at Fang, his eyes were concerned and he turned around.

"Iggy.. Gazzy... I know you were listening. You can come out." Fang said. Iggy and Gazzy came out looking guilty and they hugged me. Dude It felt like I knew them since forever.

After we were done hugging I went into the music room and grabbed Ari by the neck and dragged him out the door to the elevator. I picked him up and threw him against the elevator. I opened the elevator and threw him inside of it with an oof. Iggy snickered. I kicked Ari in the gut.

"Wait, Max." Gazzy interrupted me.

" Nudge is done with your ass. Go rot in hell. If you ever lay another hand on her I will call Max and we'll kill you together. Got that big boy?" Ari nodded at the words Gazzy spoke. Gazzy nodded approvingly and pressed the button. Guess Ari is gonna walk home.

LIIIIIIIIIINNNNEEEEE BREEEEEEEEAAAKKKK

FANG POV

Max kicked ass today and made 4 new friends. We invited Nudge & Ella over to tell them what happened with Ari. Nudge was so pissed off that she threw her phone across the room.

"Angel is now 5 and calls me mom." Max told everyone as we sat in her room on the beanbags. Nudged let out some awwws so did Ella and they were begging for Max to video call her.

" ZOMG! Max can we meet her? Please? Please? Please? She sounds adorable and hopefully she has a better fashion sense than you do, no offense it's just that you're more tomboyish but you totes rock it. Anyways please please ple-" Nudge stopped talking because Gazzy put his hand over her mouth. Max giggled

"Calm down, would ya?" He asked, Nudge nodded. Everyone can tell Gazzy had a little crush on Nudge, but she is so clueless about it.

Max didn't respond but she got up and turned on her 48in Flat screen and turned the camera on that was on the flatscreen. She connected her laptop to it and sighed relieved when she saw that Dylan was online.

" Alright everyone, ready to meet my family?"

MAX POV.

Everyone nodded and scooted closer to the T.V not quite getting into camera view. I clicked the call button and about 30seconds later I saw Dyl sitting on the couch.

"Max!" He yelled and smiled. I laughed and waved!

"Hey Brother, guess what?" I said excitedly. I wonder how he was gonna take my new friends.

"What?!" He said with a crooked smile on his face. I beckoned for everyone to come into view of the camera. His eyes widened when he saw them.

" Duuuuddde.. Max?! You made friends!" Everyone laughed. I glared at Dyl playfully. But I nodded.

" Hi I'm Nudge."

"I'm Iggy."

"Gazzy here."

"I'm Ella!"

"Fang." Fang just said one word. That wasn't surprising. I looked at Dylan's face. I guess he was amazed at their weird names. All he did was wave. I laughed.

" Ok Dyl, stop staring I know were cute... call Angel!" I said eagerly.

"ANGEL!" he called. I was so excited. My heart was pounding and I was shaking. Fang must've noticed because he put an arm on my shoulders and squeezed a bit. I blushed. Dyl noticed because he cocked an eyebrow at me. Then all of a sudden there was a little girl with blonde hair pulled into pig-tails. I gasped.

"DYYYLLLAAAAANNN!" She yelled back right in his face. I giggled. She always did that when he called for her.

"Look who's that?" Dylan said pointing to the T.V. she looked and her eyes widened and she smiled.

"MOOOOOOMMMMMY!" she screamed in pure joy. I giggled.

" Hey baby girl!" I said and Nude and Ella awwed.

" Mommy? Who are they?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side.

" Hi I'm Nudge."

"I'm Iggy."

"Gazzy here."

"I'm Ella!"

"Fang."

"These are my friends sweetheart." I said. She started playing with one of her pig-tails. Her eyebrows were drawn together and she had her head cocked to the side. As if she were confused about something.

" Fang, I have a question?" Fang seemed startled and said,"What's your question?"

"Are you a vampire? Because mommy says vampires are cool and that she's Team Edward." We all laughed, even Fang. He shook his head with a smile.

"No, but Iggy is!" He said pointing at Iggy, who just smiled.

There was a strike of lightning and thunder then the power went out. "Shit." I muttered.

I grabbed my flashlight from my desk and grabbed my laptop. I sat back down on the bean bag and listened to Gazzy and Iggy saying they should practice their stink bombs on me. I glared at them. But then of course they couldn't see me because the power was out.

"If you dare try to stink bomb me I swear to god I will kill you and feed you to the bears." I threatened, they instantly shut up. Nudge was rambling to Ella about some Prada shit I never understood.

Fang was quiet. I mean too quiet. I looked at him and I mean really looked at him. His black shaggy hair perfectly styled. His lips the rosey pink most girls would kill for. His eyes, endless shade of midnight onyx. I feel like if I stare at them for a long time, I would be pulled into them. **Ok Max. What in the hell are you doing. No boys.** I snapped out of my trance and nudged him. His eyes flickered up to mine. Drool.

"So Fang, I'm guessing you're majoring in music like me?" He nodded. I continued, " What instruments so you play?"

" I play guitar, violin, some piano and I sing. How about you?" He said. Wow. Violin, I'm not that elegant to play Violin.

"Well, my main instrument is piano, but I also play guitar, percussion, and I sing." I said. Fang nodded. I wonder what everyone here was majoring in?

"Hey guys? What are y'all majoring in?" I asked loud enough so everyone can hear.

"Well, Fang, Gazzy, and I are here are mainly here for music but they're being geeks and taking engineering or some shit like that... Nudge does art or something, and Ella is a senior still."

" I do not take art!" Nudge exclaimed as she turned to me. " I'm here for fashion, you know Prada."I stared at her. I'm gonna have to stay the hell away from her when she get into the fashion groove. Or else I'll have to call my husband Gandalf on her. Yes, I know . Geek. I get it.

"Whatever." Fang waved her off. "But I'm guessing you're here for music." I made a no-duh expression on my face. He smirked. The way he smirked. The way his lips moved. **Shut up inner goddess.** I swear Aphromaxiee is a slut sometimes. (**A/N: That's what my friends call me when I am caught drooling over a guy x3..)**

" Hey, you got food Max?" Gazzy asked. What kind of a question is that? I always have food. I laughed ,got up and walked to my mini fridge. I pulled out some sandwiches Dyl had packed for me there was just enough so all of us can have one. I grabbed some caprisuns and threw one and Gazzy. Not realizing it was frozen. I hit him with a smack in the face.

He was shocked as well as the others. Then we all laughed. When I turned around I heard running and Gazzy had thrown me over his shoulder. I screamed .

" Gazzy you son of a bitch! Put me down!" I yelled and squirmed. Which made everyone else laugh harder. As he carried me to the hallway I flipped everyone off because they wouldn't help me. Asswipes.

I screamed as we entered the restroom. It was dark but I knew exactly what he was going to do. Oh hell nah. He threw me into the bathtub.

"FANG! IG! HELP ME KEEP HER INSIDE THE BATH TUB!" Gazzy yelled. I was kicking and punching, then I felt hands on me. "You know guys! Strike me down , and I will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine." I said hoping they got the quote. Fang leaned down and I thought he was gonna kiss me. But instead he whispered in my ear. "Don't quote Star Wars on me. You cannot defeat moi."

" I find your lack of faith disturbing." I yelled back at him, but was soon drowned out by water that was Gazzy's revenge. I was soaked. They turned off the water and looked at me. I wiped my hair out of mg face and glared daggers at the boys. I started to get up ready go kill Gazzy. But he decided to run. Two Can play at that game. I step out of the bath tub and started running only to be stopped by Fang.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Fang said.

"Someone's got balls to steal quotes from my Lord of The Rings husband." I said sarcastically.

"Hmph, guess I do."

" Bitch please, I wear heels bigger than your dick... And I don't even wear heels." I said.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he said ignoring me obviously because he just got burned. This girl is on fire!

"Oh really? Watch me!"

**THE END.. FOR NOW.. MWAHAHAHA! SO LIKE OR NO?! Review ! I refuse to post again until I get at least a total of 12 reviews xD yay! But today I felt dizzy and I kept getting lightheaded and the nurse said," You're diminution in fluids." Whatever the hell that means.. I think it means " You look like shit and you're dying.." So if i up and die guys I'm sorry! DX I love you! xD mkkaayy. **

**-Maxx**

**P.s: sorry for any mistakes**


	7. Restaurant Flirting xD

**Did y'all like Aphromaxiee? Get ready for a clue of some FAX ... Rawr. FYI... Iggy is maybe just an Itty bitty harsh. But you'll understand soon. Mkaaayy! Quit distracting me fools.! **

**Madder than the mad hatter:** **I know xD Geek :3 But c'mon you gotta love Lord Of The Rings and Star Wars 3 BUT PICK UP YOUR GLASSES BEFORE I ACCIDENTALLY STEP ON THEM BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MY GEEEK SHEEEEKK's on (glasses ) xD **

**Shoyikalover:** **Why aren't you just a bundle of excitement?! Haha Thanks for reviewing. I need all the help I can get. I love you too! But how about this? since you are one of my excited fans. You PM me. and we can think of some ideas together? How does that sound and I promise i wont take the credit for your ideas. IF YOU WANT & guess what? Age Doesn't matter it's just a stupid number xD au revoir. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own shit. I'm broke DX jk xD x3**

**FANG POV **

It felt like Max is supposed to be mine. I don't understand these feelings I have for her. I never felt like this for anyone because I don't believe in love, yet it seems like I knew her for ever when it only has been like what 2 days?

I stare down at this angry creature in front of me. We were standing so close together it was like one of these Twilight moments Nudge fangirls over all the time. Something about a shark falling in love with a dolphin? I'm pretty sure that's how it goes . **(AN: I know how it goes! Not to offend any Twilight fans!) **

"Fang I am warning you! Get outta my way fool." Max said with a warning voice. I think I should be afraid... But, I'm not.

She took a step forward and slipped on the water. My reflexes kicked in and I pulled her to me by just barely grabbing her by the elbow. If she fell her head would've smacked on the corner of the cabinet/ sink. Her pretty head would've cracked open, of could've been worse. She clutched me tightly by the front of my shirt.

"I think I'm fight fate trying to keep you alive." I murmured into her ear. She pulled away. _No! _

"Get used to it, I'm kind of a clumsy chick, but thank you." She patted my shoulder , blushing. Blushing? She turned her head and headed out the door. I think she's just a little bit embarrassed that she was saved. It seems that she is usually her own knight in shining armor. But now so happens to be a Fang in Black Socks.

MAX POV

**STOP BLUSHING YOU SLUT! **I can't believe it! I'm blushing, stop it! **YEAH YOU LITTLE - . **Shut up! I..I think I'm feeling.. Something for.. him. **PFT.. you barely know him you hoe. **

As I continued walking I saw Gazzy standing in Iggy's room talking to... IGGY. How ironic? I ran as fast as I can and I felt like the karate kid, kicking him straight in the lower back. He doubled over with a yelp. Iggy laughed and clapped his hands.

"W-w... Wait...y-you.. G-g... Breath Iggy... You got past Fang? " Iggy said with slight concern in his voice. I nodded. He then at me in complete horror. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO FANG THEN! YOU MONSTER!" he screamed at me.

"Chill Igs.. I'm ok." Fang walked into the room.

_Oh the way he walks, its like a strut._

**Put a cork in it Aphromaxiee.**

Iggy walked up to Fang and stopped right in front of him. He examined Fang's face with narrowed eyes. Then once he was satisfied he smacked Fang right across the face. I giggled and Fang glared at me.

"Hmph. He shows no pain." Iggy said out loud. Then a smile came across his face and then he beamed and threw his arms around an uncomfortable Fang . "FANGY! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

I took my phone out of my pocket and took a picture of them. BLACKMAIL. I laughed hysterically and looked around for Els and Nudge. Where are they? Gazzy obviously reading my mind said,"Nudge went down to her car to get her make-up bag."

"Gazzy? Do you like Nudge?" I asked. Fatal mistake. His eyes widened to the size of saucers. He quickly composed himself.

"Uh..umm. N-no! Why would you.. Um.. Ask that?" He said said stuttering. Loser. Thought he could hide it from me? Aha. Funny. His pale face was doing an amazing tomato impression. It was hysterical.

"Oh no reason." I said sardonically. My stomach then started yelling at me. **FOOD.**_Ugh, OK. _

"Hey guys.. I'm hungry.!" I said. Fang turned and faced me nodding in agreement. Iggy shouted something I couldn't understand.

"Sushi?" I offered. Fang shouted,"Yeah!" While the others made faces like it sickened them. I made a face at them that clearly said _what-in-the-actual-fuck-is-the-matter-with-you_?

"Mexican?" Iggy offered.

"NOOOO!" screamed Nudge. Whoa where the hell did she come from? I looked around at everyone and they all shook their heads except for the Gasman. Oh. That makes sense now. Gasman + Beans = Oh-Fuck-We're-Screwed.

"Italian then?" Ella said. OMG! Where the fuck are these people coming from?

"Ok you guys figure this out while I go change into sweats." I said while pointing to my room while walking out.

"Oh hell no. You can't go in sweats." Nudge said. Walking towards me.

"RUN!" All of the boys yelled. I took their word for it and I ran like hell was chasing me going," I'm gonna eat you!"

I made it into my room and locked my door. Whew. And changed my sweats.

**LiNe BrEaK xD xD xD xD xD xD**

**IGGY POV XD**

_Good God Fang stop staring at her. _I thought to myself. I mean- Max is pretty hot and all but we're in public. Fang never looks at someone like that, never since.. Brigid .

Anyways, we're all in a round booth a italian restaurant. Fang is at the end and Max is on the opposite sides end. He just stares at her. She telling everyone about how she was always involved with music and that she made her own songs. Sure, everyone is looking at her but Fang, he's like watching her every move.

Max is a cool, badass chick, but... I don't want to see her get hurt. It feels like we've all known her forever. Fang. Please, please don't ruin it.

He's already fucked everything up with Brigid. He can't do that to Max. Brigid was a total bitch, but he was pretty rough with her. I mean she considered it abuse, when, it wasn't. Anyways, I saw something in Max's room when we were in there that was interesting. It was a box that said "To Shoot & Burn Later" I wonder if I were to casually look at it and make it into a conversation, she would tell me?

"So Iggy? What instruments do you play?" Max said with pure curiosity.

"Piano. And... That's pretty much it." I said making a face. That made Ella giggle.

Ah...Ella. That mischievous little girl. The way her black hair flows over her shoulder. The way her dimples show when she smiles. Her perfectly straight white teeth and light pink lips. She's perfect for me. I never believed it when Fang said she had a crush on me until she lit J.J's hair on fire… and I'm considered the Pyromaniac?!

**MAX POV.**

This is just a little creepy. Fang is just staring at me. I'm trying not to notice but dear god, it's impossible. He's just right there! What's his problem? He stares at me like a poor soul. It makes me.. it makes me feel.. weak. I scan the curved booth, Ella and Nudge are of course, gossiping. Those girls. Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang (I'm assuming) are asking me questions about my life. We were interrupted by the waiter.

"Yo, sorry for the wait. Can I take your or-" he looked up at Ella, winked and said," hey."

"MHHHMMMMMMM!" I said loud enough so the fool could hear.

" Oh, yeah, so? can I take your order for your drinks.?" I was kinda pissed off at this point because he was flirting with my friends little sister, I could tell Fang was pissed off too.

" I don't know? Can you? Why in the hell are you asking us?" I said, deciding to have fun instead.

" Oh! I t it must've hurt when _you _fell from heaven." He said pointing his finger at me. That's when I stood up to face him.

"Nah you broke my fall, and that's what happened to your face, don't you remember?" The girls were giggling hysterically and the guys chuckled.

"Goddamn where have you been all of my life?" he said taking a step closer to me.

I took a step closer, ran my finger down his chest, and put them on his head," Where I'll be the rest of your life- in your wildest dreams." he gaped and I walked towards the exit with everyone laughing their asses off.

**Aha. You like? Review? I'll try to post soon because I love you guys so fucking much! I know it was short but, whatevs? In case you guys forgot, most of the events that are going to happen actually happened to my friends and I. MKAAAYYYY LOOOOVVVVEEEEE YOUUU! Muah x'D **

**-Maxx**


	8. Dontcha Know You're Toxic?

**SO?... How do you like them apples? It was pretty intense at the end huh? It was seductive. Just a bit.. Mkay, well since I love you guys I'm gonna write another chapter. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't *deep breath*own *tear* MR xc...**

**James Patterson: *pats my back* Good job kid.**

**IGGY POV**

Good job Max! You couldn't just ignore the stupid blonde waiter dude? Now we need to find somewhere else to eat! Great. Just great. I'm starving goddammit.

"We can go to that new karaoke place?" Nudge said.

Oh crap. We all stared wide eyed at Nudge. Did she just like-what?

"Nudge?" Fang asked.

"Are you ok?" Max asked.

Nudge can't be alright. Just, like, what in the heck is happening to her? Gazzy looks like he wants to race her to the hospital.

"Yeah! Totally, why?" Nudge simply said.

Oh Fuck this is getting seriously weird. Gazzy touched the back of his hand to her forehead. This is creeping all of us out.

"N-nudge ... That was the.. the least amount of words you have like ever said in your entire life." Ella said.

Nudge eyed us and said," Do you want me to blabber my mouth off cuuuzzzz, I can totesally do it?"

Dear God.

**TIME SKIP**

**MAX POV**

After our whole astonishment session, we hope back into my car with me in the passenger seat, Fang driving, and everyone else in Nudge's car. Fang was trying to get me to play my CD that was accidentally playing when I first met him.

"FANGLES! I SAID NO!" I yelled while laughing.

"But Maxxxxxxiiiieeeee?!" Fang whined.

He kept his eyes on the road as he begged. It was hysterical to see his onyx eyes widen when he pleaded even though he wasn't looking at me. He put his mouth in a little pout which made me burst into laughter. Good god. I needed a picture. I took my phone out and got a quick snapshot. Perfect.

"How about this? I'll sing at the karaoke place were going to 'Kay?" I said like telling a child.

"Fine." He pouted. I giggled. He looked at me and smirked and casually put his hand on my knee. Whoa. He's got that electric current in his skin. Then the little fucktard started tickling me!

"FAAAAAAAAANG!" I screamed," NOOOOOOO!"

Then Fang started using two hands?! What the hell! Isn't he suppose to be driving? Are we already in the parking lot or something? I was laughing so hard it hurt. I reached for the car door handle and I opened it.. and then ate it. Stupid Seatbelt.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I fell out. Fang just laughed and pointed at me.

"Why is Max on the ground?" Gazzy said while pointing at me. Nudge was laughing at me because I was acting like I was dead with my tongue out of my mouth and eyes closed.

"NO MAX IS DEAD!" Iggy screams and jumps on me.

"What the fu-" I begin to say but get smacked my Iggy, lightly.

"WAAAAKKKKEEE UPPPP MAAAAAAAXXX!" Iggy screamed, while smacking and shaking me. I stopped him.

"Iggy, get off of me before I drop-kick you into the middle of next week." I said as calmly as possible. He slowly and cautiously got up and ran to stand right next to Ella, hiding behind her. She just giggled.

"Help me up someone." I said as I stuck my hands in the air. Guess who picked me up? Yep that's right. Fang. Everyone turned and left into the Karaoke Pub (AN: Made up name).

**TINY LINE BREAK.**

The nice redheaded waitress seated us and was throwing herself at Fang. So he put his arm around me to keep her away. Apparently the chick didn't catch the memo.

"the Redheaded-wonder needs to figure it out already!" I practically screamed exasperated. I was munching on my fries angrily.

"Maybe you guys should step up your little act." Gazzy said while moving his eyebrows up and down. Brilliant, Gazzy! Brilliant!

"Huh. Maybe I should." I said as I got up and pulled Fang with me to the DJ. Nudge gasped. Fang's eyes widened.

"Yo DJ? I need a good song! Pop something hot?" I yelled at him. While dragging Fang and now, a chair.

"Today we got a Britney Spears special, you sing a song by her.. And get fries. Come pick a song girl." DJ said. I nodded. I threw Fang down on the chair that a pulled on the stage.

"What are you doing Max?" Fang said in a low husky voice.

"You wanted to hear me sing.. Right _Babe_? Then I thought you should get a front row seat. Let's make sure Fangles has a girlfriend." I said sardonically and walked towards the DJ.

I never really liked Britney Spears but anything to get the hoe away. I already know what song I want. Perfect. I stood in front of Fang and he looked at me warily and I winked. Then the music started into the mic.

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'_

I sang while i acted like I was a damsel in distress

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it_

I ran my fingers over my body seductively, still looking at Fang straight in the eye.

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now_

_I sang while grabbing my head/hair and shaking it dramatically._

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_I sat on Fang's lap and ran my fingers over his chin; Playing with his smirk._

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly_

_It's taking over me_

I laid my head on his shoulder. I could hear his heart beating.

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_[x2]_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_I sang while circling Fang and dancing against him._

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

I ended with our mouths like 3 inches apart from each other.

Everyone erupted in applause. I pant out of breath. Damn that was tiring. I hope redhead got the message. I walked off the stage with a little sway in my hips. That'll show 'em.

"DUDE! MAX THAT WAS SICK." Gazzy exclaimed. DAMN RIGHT IT WAS!

"ZOMG MAX! That was totesally fabuliso. (AN: 13 going on to 30 Fans?) I think you showed that girl! Because like she asked where Fang was and we pointed towards the stage and you were basically giving him a lap dance she got so depressed sorta and stormed out of room but anyways you looked so seductive you could be a striper I totally needed that after all the heartbreak today. But holy cow. You guys we should but the bar in here I heard they have good Bloody Mary's. " Nudge said. God Damn.

I heard my name from somewhere behind me but I was too stunned at her rambling to notice. Then Fang showed up.

"So Max basically gave me a free lap dance guys." Fang said triumphantly.

"SCORE MAN!" Iggy and Gazzy exclaimed. They all fist bumped. Men. I smacked them on the back of their heads.

"Here are your fries!" DJ Hammer came to our table giving me fries. We all cheered. I swatted at their hands.

"MINE FOOLS!" I screamed , still swatting at their hands.

"But I was also part of your act." Fang pointed out. I hate it when people are right.

"Fine! But only Fang."

"But Ma-" Gazzy was interrupted by a crash.

"There she is grab her!" Some girl yelled I turned around to see the commotion. Redheaded wonder is yelling and pointing at men who have .. Oh great guns.

I motion for everyone to get down under the table, they obey.

"Where is she?" I hear someone snarl. Why does that voice sound so familiar? I hear redheaded-wonder say something but I can't make out what.

All of a sudden bulky arms are around me. Familiar arms. I was hauled up and -

"Hello Maximum! I've heard you were around here."

I wanted to say many words. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Only one snarled word.

"Jeb."

**SO... How much do you hate me? (: OK I need a total of 15 reviews until I post next chapter (: yay! Anyways the song earlier was Toxic by Britney Spears. Mkaaaay love you. Huh bye (':**

**-Maxx**


	9. Jebbieeee Cakkees

**Sorry I cliffied you guys. I love you? Okay. Now so you won't get more P. at me.. Let me write some more. **

**Disclaimer: I get it James, I don't own MR. Sheesh.**

**Max POV**

It can't possibly be Jeb. You have to be kidding me. But it does make sense, wherever Ari is Jeb is. I can't believe I was so stupid to believe they were out of my life for good.

"Hello Jebbie," I say, "Long time no see.. How's life?"

Jeb snarls and starts yanking me away. I see Ella pull out her cell phone and dial what I'm guessing is 9-1-1.

"Shut up, bitch." Jeb yelled while Shoving me against a table. I winced in pain, everyone gasped.

"DONT MOVE!" I hear someone, so familiar, yell.

Jeb slowly turned around with me facing _Fang_. I was planning an escape route while Fang threatened to put a bullet between Jeb's eyes.

"I swear to god. If you fucking hurt her, or even move.. I will put a bullet right between your eyeballs." Fang threatened, while holding his 9 mm.

"Put the gun down kid." Jeb said in a calm voice. Fang didn't move.

"Hey Fangles? I have a question." I said while Fang's eyes narrowed.

"If I were to I don't know, kick Jebbie cakes here ass to.. I don't know.. Next year? Would you still shoot?" Before Fang even had a chance to answer I used the hand that Jeb was holding me with and wrapped it around his neck. He instantly let go and I brought him to the ground.

"Was Ari's presence not enough did Jebbie cakes have to come too?" I snarled into his face, while hearing sirens. I kicked him in the neck. Right when the cops came through the door.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" One cop yelled. I ran to Fang and hugged him. He hugged me tightly back.

"Are you guys okay?" One of the female cops asked us. I nodded. She nodded back in agreement.

**LineBreak.. I hate these blurred lines.. Sorry I had to.**

**FANG POV**

I never felt fear like that in my life. I saw Max get dragged away and I panicked. Almost losing Max was terrifying. Nudge was scared because she thought her ex-boyfriend Ari would come for her. Ella was just out right freaked out. But, Max was calm. Calm. How in the heck does that work?

"Max are you sure you're OK?" I asked again.

"Fang, I love you man but if you don't shut up I'm going to hurt you. This is the 75th time you've asked." Max answered exasperated.

We were on our way driving back to the college and Max was acting like everything was fine! What in the hell?!

"OK just making sure." I muttered. She put her hand on my hand and looked at me.

"Thank you Fang, you're truly an awesome friend." She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek, " So let's get back home we have school Monday and I need to set my music up."

We drove home in peace.

**Cheeky Line Break! **

**MAX POV **

As I was setting up my instruments I realized, Fang really does care. I've known him for such a little time and I already developed a crush on him.

Wait! What? Did I just really say that? OH CRAP! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!

I sat down at my piano and started to sing the song I just finished writing before I came to Washington.

**(Human by: Christina Perri .. I do not own)**

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds_

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

_I can take so much_

_Until I've had enough_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

By the time I finished I was panting and I tried to ignore the fact that Fang was sitting right next to me. He came in when he heard me singing and I didn't even notice him.

"Song you wrote?" He asked. I nodded.

"Wanna hear the song I wrote?" He asked I nodded frantically.

He sighed, then but his hands on the keyboard.

**(The A Team by: Ed Sheeran.. I do not own)**

_White lips, pale face _

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Lights gone, days end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_

_She's in the class A team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream _

_The worst things in life come free to us _

_'Cause we're just under the upper hand _

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside, tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly, for angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat _

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_

_She's in the class A team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen _

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream _

_The worst things in life come free to us _

_'Cause we're just under the upper hand _

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_But she don't want to go outside, tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_Its too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white _

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight _

_Straight down the line_

_And they say_

_She's in the class A team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen _

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream _

_The worst things in life come free to us _

_And we're under the upper hand _

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside, tonight_

_And in the pipe fly to the motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly, angels to fly _

_To fly, fly_

_For angels to fly, to fly, to fly_

_Angels to die_

That I believe was the most beautiful yet saddest song I've ever heard.

"Did you understand it?" Fang asks.

"Yes.. It's about smoking and a girl selling her body." I said with awe in my voice. He nodded.

"Here let's go to bed and then I'll explain more OK?" I nodded.

**Teeny tiny line break. **

As we lay in my bed Fang explains what each lyric means.

White lips, pale face..The more you do the more pale you become, because you forget; to eat, to sleep, to drink. All things that give you color, added to not going out during the day so that the sun can never kiss your body.

Breathing in snowflakes.. Smoking cocaine.

Burnt lungs, sour taste.. You're still breaking it in, and when it hits your lungs it burns. Leaving a sour taste in your mouth that you can never quite get rid of.

Light's gone, days end - You often sleep all day after a long night only to wake up and repeat the process.

Struggling to pay rent - Due to the struggle with addiction you can't hold a steady job, so you do what you can to make the money you need for a place to stay and to feed your growing addiction.

Long nights, strange men - You spend your nights on the streets selling your body to make the money you need.

And they say - They, the people she is around.

She's in the class A team - The "A Team" a reference to people who are too far gone in their addiction to be saved.

Stuck in her daydream - Her daydream is the world she wants to live in but knows she can't so instead she spend her life high on cocaine so she can imagine it, because truthfully a high is thrilling at first but after so long it all just wears off, and you wish you could go back.

Been this way since eighteen - The first time she ever tried it she was 18 and she has been addicted ever since.

But lately her face seems - Lately shes not the same person she used to be.

Slowly sinking, wasting - Her face, her body, her life, its all going downhill. She may want it to end, and it will, just not the way she wants.

Crumbling like pastries - Her life is falling apart at the seams, and her whole world is just crashing down around her.

And they scream - They, the people she is around.

The worst things in life come free to us - They all know that the high they feel is not really what they want to feel, and they want something better. But they feel this is the closest they can come to reality now, which is why they consider it free, even though its costly addiction; and not just in money, it ruins everything, so easily.

'Cause we're just under the upper hand - When you try to get out, and you can its like you're trying to climb up a hill and every time you get close to the top, you start to slide back down.

And go mad for a couple grams - You do anything and everything just to get that next high.

And she don't want to go outside, tonight - She wants it all to end, she wishes she didn't have to go out and sell her body just to achieve this feeling.

And in a pipe she flies to the motherland - When she smokes it she feels like she is on top of the world and nothing can go wrong. She goes to the same place every time, and she is there so much, it feels like home.

Or sells love to another man - When shes not getting high, she does what she can to get that next high.

It's too cold outside - Getting high is like taking those shots of vodka. They may make you feel all warm and good on the inside. But who you are is still who you are on the outside.

For angels to fly, for angels to fly - "They" the people she is around, they are like lost souls all looking for the same thing; that next high.

Ripped gloves, raincoat - Your live is the same day in and day out. You try everything you can but your still in a rut.

Tried to swim and stay afloat - It's like you cry so much because you dont know who are any more. You do the best you can to stay on top, but you still feel like your drwnding in your own terrors.

Dry house, wet clothes - It's not the world around you that shit, its your life.

Loose change, bank notes - You try to make the money you need to, sometimes you make just enough to get by, but most of the time you don't quite make enough.

Weary-eyed, dry throat - You're not healthy, and it shows. Your eyes are products long nights of no sleep.

Call girl, no phone - Your "men" they try to get you like a booty call, but your not that easy to find. You always seem to have the need to keep moving.

Closed eye - Slowly, they are all killing themselves.

And hoping for a better life - Everyone wants something better, but they know it won't happen

This time, we'll fade out tonight - So tonight as like any other they just kill themselves a little bit more.

Straight down the line - They kill themselves not by just smoking it but also by snorting it from the line.

They scream

The worst things in life come free to us

And we're under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And we don't want to go outside, tonight

And in the pipe fly to the motherland

Or sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly, angels to fly

To fly, fly

For angels to fly, to fly, to fly

Angels to die - In the they are all part of deadly addiction. It all kills slowly but surely. after time not only will you kill your soul with the addiction, but you will kill your body as well."

Total Awe. Before I could respond I fell into a nightmare less sleep.

**THAT WAS A LOT THAT I HOPE NEVER TO WRITE AGAIN. just kidding. But I need to stop writing for a second because I'm hurting. Review! I won't post until I get 20 reviews. OH AND IM ALLOWING QUESTIONS ASK ME ANYTHING IN THE REVIEW OR PM AND I WILL ANSWER THEM IN MY PROFILE xD Cheeky! Buh bye Luvs **

**-Maxx**


	10. Crimes and Fall Out Boy

**Its been forever since I updated! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FORRREEVVERRR...! Were gonna start with first day of school like little first graders. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I will never be awesome enough to own a book this great as Maximum Ride *tear***

**JP: are trying to make me feel bad? ._.**

**Me: *nodds***

**JP: -_- **

**Monday 1st day of school! **

**Max POV.**

_6:45_ the clock reads

Ok , time to pull my lazy ass out of bed, we got to be at the academy at 7:30. I rush out of bed and straighten my hair a bit, but suddenly hear ruckus outside in the hall.

"Max and I aren't dating!"

"Mhm.. Suuureee, that's why you've been sleeping with her for the past week."

"Its been like 5 days dude & .. Why do you care so much?"

"I don't want to see Max get hurt." Iggy said barely audible.

Silence.

I grab my phone off the charger and run out the room ,7:00.

"Alright Geeks, lets get going!" I say turning the lights off in the music room.

"Ahem."

"Yes Fang?" I ask as I turn to him.

He points at me, " You're still in your PJ's."

He did not just insult my fashion sense. I looked down at my self I was wearing black sweat pants and a red Fall Out Boy tank top, AND I was wearing my converse. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So are you the fashion police now?" I say sarcastically. Fang sighed.

"People stop griping! Grab a sweater and let's get going! 7:05 ." Iggy said already moving. He seemed angry.

"Yes Mother." I muttered. Iggy chuckled.

"So Max I was wondering where exactly are you from?" Fang asked.

"I'm from Lon-" I started to reply but was interrupted by my phone ringing. I gave Fang an apologetic smile and answered the phone. Dyl is calling.

"Hello?"

"MOMMY!" I smiled and switched my phone to speaker.

"Hey Angie! What's up baby girl!"

"I just wanted to see if you missed me!" I heard her giggle after she said that. Then I hear a chocolate mocha someone and a short black haired someone aww in the background. Where in the hell did they come from?

"I always miss you!" I choked out.

"Do you miss me?" Dylan said. Blah.

"Nope! Not even a bit!" I exclaimed.

" That's not very nice Maxikins." Fang

"Oh I know you did not just call me Maxikins." I spat out the word.

"Oh shit." I hear Iggy say under his breath. I hear a hint of a smile.

"Max. Don't hurt your friends. Please. I'm not going to bail you out of jail again." Dylan said with a laugh.

"AGAIN?!" Everyone said in unison with appalled looks on their faces.

"Oops." Dylan said. Oh I'm going to rip off his di-

"It's believable." The Gasman said. Where are these people coming from?!

I narrowed my eyes at him," Yo Dyl, I'll call you later. Tell Angel I love her." I said and hung up the phone.

"You guys are retarded!" I exclaimed and threw my hands up exasperated.

" Yeah, yeah. So? Wha'd you get arrested for?" Fang nudged me. I looked up at him and looked into his midnight onyx eyes. They're filled with amusement. His perfect lips. I mean mouth. I mean, yeah he's smirking.

"Uh well." I started then sighed, " I was at a 21 and under club and a old drink dude came in and started hitting on young girls. He obviously was a pedophile. Then he made the mistake of hitting on me. So I may have found duct tape and invited him to a hotel room and duct taped his.. Uh... Stuff to a wall."

I looked around to see everyone gaping. Maybe I should've said it was an incident with duct tape huh?

"What?! I said may have."

"How'd the cops known it was you?" Ella asked.

"Cameras." I said with a sigh.

"Wh.. What.. K-kinda tape did you use." Iggy asked suppressing laughter.

"Gorrilla." When I said that everyone instantly winced.

"Oh my gosh. I will never touch one of those things for revenge again." I said as I shuddered.

"So you'll touch them for something else?" Fang said as raised and lowered his eyebrows. I looked away as I blushed.

"Hey I found the Music academy let's go! Bye guys! Iggy said as he started jogging towards the entrance.

"BYE!" Fang and I also yelled as we ran after Iggy.

**Cheeky Line Break! **

"Welcome musical prodigies!" A lady who looks about in her late thirties welcomed Igster, Fang, and I when we walked through the door.

"Ok prodigies, sign in when you come inside there is a paper at the very front of the room." I pulled Fang and Iggy with me too the front of the room and signed us is .

"Hey, look there are papers on the walls that say Musician, Singer, and Both. I think we're supposed to go sit under what fits us." Gazzy said. Wait? Where in the hell did he come from? I'm losing all of my senses!

"C'mon Fangles let's go sit under both. Bye boys!" I said as I walked over to both.

All the seats were taken in both all but one," OK so I'll stand its cool." Fang said. What a gentleman.

"Here just sit down and I'll sit on your lap." I said motioning for him to sit.

"Oh! Another lap dance!" Fang said with a smirk as he sat down. I sat down on his lap and his leg started bouncing.

"OK Fang, I feel like I'm talking to Santa when you do that bouncing thing with your leg." I said looking him in the eye. I didn't even realize our lips were just inches from touching. For some odd reason I felt those inches decreasing.

He leaned in real close to where are noses were practically touching and whispered, " So what do you want?"

I was tempted to say you but I stopped myself. His gaze felt like he was piercing my soul. We were so close that I could feel his breath on my face. Only five seconds passed by which felt like years. I needed to answer him. So I went with my instinct and said what I really wanted, "Y-"

"Hi I'm Lissa!" What the fuck.

Fang and I broke apart and we looked at Lissa. Hot damn my eyes are burning. She was wearing a purple V-neck blouse that barely covered her cleavage. She was wearing a Jean Skirt that showed her toned legs. She was wearing at least 5 in heels and her hair was curly. Her make up looked like she belongs in a circus and she was basically all plastic.

"Hey!" I said trying to be nice. She shot me and Icy glare. Well then.

"What's your name?" Lissa said seductively with her polished finger on Fang's cheek.

"Ahem Nick. This is my best friend Max." Fang said gesturing to me. Lissa did a fake smile. Wait. Did he just call me his best friend.

Lissa looked at my red tank top and looked utterly confused," What's Fall Out Boy?" OH HELL NO! I was about to pounce on her but Fang wrapped his arm around me tightly so I couldn't get up. Damn him.

"It's a band." I said with gritted teeth. I was going to kill this hoe right when Fang lets me go. I swear it she will pay for what she has insulted!

"Oh! I like bands with cute boys! What genre are they?" Yep! I'm gonna kill her. **(AN: No Offense to anyone who doesn't know who Fall Out Boy is, just look them up please if you don't know who they are. Thanks ^.^) **They are not only sexy they are my FAVORITE!

"They are an American Rock Band." Fang said. I guess he didn't want me to say something too hurtful that would make her cry and run away. Then fall in a well and drown and a shark eat her vag- okay we're getting off topic.

"Oh. Ew." Control, Max, Control," Eww Rock. You can't even understand what they're saying." YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY ARE SAYING BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU WHORE!

After Lissa gave Fang her number she went to her Singer groupie thing.

"I can't believe she doesn't know who Fall Out Boy is!" I exclaim. Fang just chuckles and rubs my back. I fight back a shudder. Then it hits me. _Fang and I almost kissed_. I smacked my palm to my forehead. Fang looks confuzzled**(AN: Yes. Confuzzled! It's one of my favorite words!)**. I shook my head refusing to look at Fang because the temptation to kiss those lips might be too hard to resist. He shrugged and gave his attention to the teacher I'm assuming.

"Today we've assigned who is who we must know have a group of at least 4 musicians and 2 singers." I grabbed Fang's hand instantly, he squeezed and motioned with his head towards Iggy and Gazzy. Oh yes!

"These will be your practice members, who may later I'm the years become your 'Band'. Alright, you may choose." I got up lightning fast and sprinted my way towards Iggy and Gazzy. I jumped on Gazzy and screamed," Catch Me!" Unfortunately he DID catch me.

"Hi Max." Gazzy says as he holds me in his arms.

"Ello Gazzy Sir." I respond feeling like a koala bear.

"What the hell?" Fang said as he approached Gazzy and I.

"Oh Max?"

"Yes Igster?"

"Did you get money this time?"

"For what?" Now I was confuzzled.

"You know," he paused," Those one's!" He said acting like he was making it rain.I got off of Gazzy.

"Do you think I'm a stripper?" W-T-H!

"Well this is the second time you gave Fang a lap dance." Oh.. that.

"Iggy? Do you want me to drop kick you to hell?" I asked. Iggy shook his head.

"Shut up then."

"This looks like a very tiny group." Oh the teacher !

All four of us are musicians and F-nick and I are Singers." I simply said.

"Oooh! And you are?" She asked pointing at me.

"Max.. Maximum Ride ma'am." I said standing up taller.

"Oh I've heard of you, you're the state champion in MMA." Out of all things she knows know me because fight. Awesome.

"That would be her!" Fang interjected.

"Huh. Interesting." She said then leaned in to whisper in my ear, " You better kick some ass then." She turned around and walked away and I just gaped.

**Taaaadaaaaa! Muah! Love you! Question time! Ask me tons of questions in reviews and I will answer them! **

**-Maxx**


	11. Fallin' For You

**Since it's summer, I can update more often since it's SUMMER! Yayayayayay! I've been re-watching the first season of The Fosters. I'm like in tears because Brandon and Callie are arguing about his love for her Dx GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! The Feeeeeeeelllllllsssssssssss! Okay, I need to stop crying and write dammit. **

**Disclaimer: I'M CRYING ALREADY SO MIGHT AS WELL LOSE EVERY SINGLE DAMN THING I OWN!**

**JP: You've never owned Maximum Ride, Maxx. **

**Me: SHUT UP OLD MAN! NO ONE ASKED YOU FOR YOUR OPINION.**

**Fang POV **

Today was absolutely amazing. Gazzy, Iggy, Max and I had a blast. We were the most advanced in all of the groups because we all play instruments and there was only four of us.

We made Max laugh so hard she turned bright red and was literally rolling on the floor laughing. I thought she was going to like explode or how she kept saying she would pee herself. The she told us she's a virgin and everyone flipped out. Then she was telling us about her friends, Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Mariana, and Jude. (**(AN: Sorry, I'm on a Fosters kick xD ))** She said her and Callie could like be sisters they are so alike. I sure hope not because then I'd like Max and Callie. Oh hell, I didn't just say that. But Fang! You guys almost kissed!

It was noon when class ended and Iggy and Gazzy had to go to their pyro class at 4 and lasted until 6:30. Iggy and Gazzy left to Gazzy's dorm while Max and I headed to ours. We were arguing on who was better Thor or Loki.

"Loki is so much better.. AND he's kinda cute!" She said while walking ahead of me backwards.

"But he like possessed HawkEye!" I stated!

"More like HotGuy!" She muttered and I chuckled.

"So? In the end he went all pew pew muthafuckas!" She said acting like she had a bow and arrow shooting me. I actually laughed at that. She scrunched her little nose and said it and stuck out her tongue afterwards. She then stopped walking and let me catch up to her so we can walk at the same pace.

Once we entered the elevator and put the key in to go to our floor. We stood in silence, at least it was a comfortable silence.

**MAX POV**

"Today was fun Fangles." I said as I patted Fang's shoulder. We were in an elevator and I really wanted to just do one of those elevator make out scenes, like in the movies. But that would never happen. Its been like maybe a week? I lost count to be honest. Thats how much I got to know Fang and The Flock, it feels like known them all since, forever.

"It sure was, except for the fact that Gazzy decided to try to kill us with his.. oder." Oh my gosh. That was horrible. I made a gagging noise. He smiled at me. Wait- does he have dimples?

"I'm gonna be in the music room if you need me." I said pointing towards the music room. He nodded.

Today was wonderful all because Fang was there. I mean, all the guys were there. Admit it Max, you like him. I shook my head and grabbed my guitar after I kicked my shoes off. Hopefully Fang will hear this song, because it secretly is dedicate to him.

_I don't know but I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you._

_I'm falling for you._

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling._

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you._

_I'm fallin' for you._

_Oh, I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_Emotions keep spinning out._

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you._

_I'm fallin' for you._

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you._

_I'm fallin' for you._

_Oh_

_Oh no no_

_Oh_

_Oh, I'm falling for Fang._

When I ended the song I sighed and get up putting my guitar back on its stand and started walking towards the door to only see a Fang there.

"Damn Fang, one day I'll end up accidentally killing you because you scared me." I said instead of what I REALLY wanted to say. He smirked.

"Do you have a special someone back home?" He asked. I stared at him just for a moment before answering.

"No, just Angel and my brother. A few friends." I said shrugging. Fang was more inside the room and I was trying to walk up to him but I got my stupid foot stuck one the amplifier cords and i ALMOST fell.

Fang put a hand out to steady me. I blinked and looked up at him. His eyes were like a trance I could get lost in. He seemed to lean in closer and closer. I was about to apologize for my clumsiness but his lips were already on mine.

He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist as I tangled my fingers in his hair. The kiss was hard at first then became gentle. He tasted of salt and the last thing he ate, a peach. His lips were soft and gentle. He ran his tongue against the edge of my mouth asking for entry which I granted. I gasped once I felt the beginning of battle for dominance.

Once Fang won the battle of dominance he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. What the hell are you doing Maximum Ride? He carried me to my bedroom, shut the door, and gently laid me down on the bed never breaking the kiss. He lowered himself on top of me and broke the kiss. He stared down at me with what looked like passion and wanting in his eyes. His arms were at a push up position by my head then finally he broke the silence.

"The song you finished singing a couple of moments ago, was that about me?" he asked. I nodded.

"That was a trick question because at the last verse of the song you sang Oh, I'm falling for Fang." He smirked. My eyes widened, " I didn't even realized I had." I said mostly to myself. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine again. I deepened the kiss pulling him closer to me.

I think my inner goddess wanted to take it up a notch because I was grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling it up. When his shirt came off i threw it onto the floor. I ran my hands over those lovely abs. Fang was still on top of me when he snugged his arm under my back lifting my tank top up and over my head. I was grateful that I had chosen today to wear my black lacy bra.

"You're beautiful." Fang said with his lips against my neck. He moved his hand to the top of my sweats pushing them down a bit and I gave a tiny gasp. He looked at me for approval and I nodded he must've remembered that I was a virgin. He pulled them completely off and I was in my lacy underwear too. i wrapped my legs around his waist., pulling him closer. He kissed me again moving across my jaw line, down my throat my sto-

"Oh Fuck!" at the door yelled which made me to jump. I looked to see who it was. _Iggy AND Gazzy_. Oh hell. iggy looked furious Gazzy just smiled. Gazzy made eye contact with me and winked. I blushed.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Fang said getting of the bed and reaching to the floor to grab his shirt.

"I didn't think i'd be interrupting anything. Guess I was wrong." Iggy shrugged.

I was still stunned that I almost lost my virtue that I hadn't said a word. I was still on the bed sitting you would at the beach. With your arms behind you and leaning back. So i grabbed a pillow and decided to hug it. Hopefully covering myself.

It was quiet for a second when finally i told everyone to get out.

" Alright ! Out you losers!" I yelled at them," All of you out of my bedroom."

They left without question and when I was getting dressed I thought about Fang and I little make out scene. I could still taste him on my tongue. I sat down on my bean bag and thought. _Oh fuck. Did that really just happen? _

**HAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA! It was fun writing that! Except for the fact my parents are like what are you doing and I'm thinking ****_Writing Fifty Shades Of Gray._**** Aha! Oh well LOOOOVVVVEEE YOOOUUU! REVIEW pEOPLE! Don't mind the minor errors please.. Thanks! 3**

**-Maxx**


End file.
